Birthday Wishes
by RedHatMeg
Summary: In a day of his birthday Poland reads e-mails with birthday wishes from his friends all around the world.


**So I decided to write another birthday fic for Feliks, since it is our Independance Day. I've took Hannaadi88's idea of birthday cards from other users as countries. I was the one, who wrote Poland's wishes for Israel and I was wondering what she - as Israel - would write for Poland, then I asked other of my friends here and it just evaluated this way.**

**Needless to say it was fun to write (considering the fact that I haven't written anything since the beginning of October), but my "phase" for Hetalia had died few months ago, so it might be my last fic to that fandom.**

**The setting is after Dating with Poland, so there are mentions about Poland and Hungary's love relationship.**

**BTW - during writting the second part, I was listening on and on "Soplicowo" by Stanisław Soyka and Grzegorz Turnau.**

**Enough with my rumbling and on to the fic.**

**Birthday Wishes**

Feliks woke up at nine am and unhurriedly walked to the kitchen, humming his national anthem. He turned on his electric teapot and tossed some coffee to the cup. Right after he had done it, he began to wondering, what breakfast should he make himself for this wonderful day. He was birthday boy after all. He could eat whatever he want.

Although previous year wasn't very nice to him – first a crash on Smolensk, than this stupid flood, new elections and all the mess with other things – he was stll happy to celebrate this day. Hell, he wasn't that old to be grumpy on his birthday, even if some of his people would like to think only about the sacrifices he made to be free once again. This time he didn't want to make any international birthday party. He was going to spend this day with his regions and cities – eat some dinner with a goose (he hadn't eaten one long time ago, so he was going to try some traditional receipts) sit on his couch and watch for the millionth time _Pan Tadeusz_. They will be talking, joking, singing patriotic songs – and all this in Polish! Probably Warsaw and Cracow will kill each other, Feliks won't understand what Silesia, Podhale or Kashubia[1] will be talking to him, and Toruń will bring a ton of gingerbreads[2], but Poland still couldn't wait for the afternoon. No politics, no martyrdom, no gloomy, pompous speeches – just nice, loosen atmosphere, good food and awesome fun.

After long pondering what to eat Feliks decided for a pack of paluszki. He took both the snack and the coffee to the living room and put it on the table, where his computer was standing. He sat and turned it on. It was a time to check his mail. Who knows – maybe there will be already some birthday wishes? Right when he opened his e-mail box there was a lot of new messages. Feliks smiled on this view and started to read.

Of course, the first one was from Alfred:

_Happy Birthday Poland!_

_You're how old? Well, better over the hill than under it! I hope you have a great, awesome birthday and get to eat lots of birthday cake and ice cream!_

_Your buddy,_  
_America_

Poland chuckled. Oh, America… even his e-mail has to be enthusiastic and contain something connected with food. But this was also really nice. And it was rather original birthday wishes. Suddenly Feliks decided that he will bring Alfred some birthday cake, when they will meet again.

Feliks looked into his mailbox and quickly recognized Elizaveta's e-mail. He clicked on his girlfriend's message to see it.

_Dear Feliks!_

_It has been 92 years since that fate- and eventful 11th of November. I can still remember reading the news of Germany's surrender and of the Habsburg Emperor (my king) leaving his throne... but most of all, I remember your hurrying footsteps and the force you threw my door open with to embrace me in your joy before exclaiming: "I'm independent again!" I just couldn't grasp the meaning of it in that minute: that you indeed were back in the league of true nations, right were you belonged. I was so lost in the joy that I couldn't think of the fact that I lost, that the treaties are still to come: all I could think of was that I got my life-long friend back and that the fighting has ceased. And I don't regret that to this day. _  
_I felt really remorseful when I couldn't even send you a card during WWII and in 1956, so I tried my best to be there and tell you "Boldog születésnapot!" in person every time. Sometimes, it didn't work out. Sometimes, I wrote a birthday card like this anyway. And each and every time, I had great trouble to pick your present or even the card- because I always felt you deserved so much more, after all the things we've gone through. _  
_As gratitude for all the friendship and help you gave me, and as compensation for... for all the times I couldn't help you enough, or at all. I know, you'll say I am silly, because I couldn't have done more, and you are grateful for everything. I'll drop this topic now, it's your birthday, after all. _  
_To sum it up... Many-many happy birthdays, and even though this year has been quite nasty on you, I really hope you forget all the miseries for this day and just have fun. _

_Boldog Születésnapot!_  
_Erzsébet_

Wow, this was long… and deep. Feliks smiled to his thoughts. Sweet, silly Elizaveta. She can be hilarious as fun companion and so naturally serious when she wanted to say something important.

And yes – he remembered this day too. How could he not remember, the day when he began his own country once again? It was later that he had realized, there's a hell lot to do before his country become a one state from three different parts, but back then he was in euphoria of being recognized again And who was better person to share with his happiness, than Hungary?

Poland took a sip of coffee and moved to another message.

_11th November 2010_  
_Dear Poland,_

_So, another year has passed already? Time really passes quickly, I hardly notice it nowadays. But I suppose it's the same for every nation._  
_Anyway, what I actually meant to say is happy Independence Day! I know it's a very important and a very special day for you and I wish you all the happiness and good luck a nation could get._  
_Happy Birthday Poland and please try not to drink so much at your party like last year. I'm quite sure nobody wants a repetition of the events that occurred at that time._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

Poland felt a bit angry. What the hell he meant by "the events that occurred at that time". Last time he was far less drunk than other nations (including England, Russia and Finland). Nevertheless, the headache that attacked him the morning after wasn't very nice.

Wow, this year really passed very quickly. And a lot happened. Feliks hadn't thought that all those things will come on him – the Smolensk crash, flood, a relationship with Hungary, reconciliation with Russia. He wouldn't believe if somebody told him about it.

The next letter was from Ireland.

_Hey Poland!_

_I heard that it was your Independence Day today! Happy Birthday Poland!_  
_Wait, why did I write this in English? Lá breithe sona duit Polainn! Okay, I know you can't understand Irish, but still, gotta keep in touch with my language._  
_I'll make sure to bring lots of beer to your party, it was really fun last!_  
_But maybe we should pick another nation instead of Germany and turn their capital Warsaw this year around._

_See ya!_  
_Éire a.k.a Ireland_

Feliks laughed hard at the idea of Warsaw as Germany's capital. But then he came to senses and realized something really bad. Wait, did he actually invited Ireland for his Polish-native-speakers-only party? Maybe he was going to invite himself over to have fun and get revenge for all those Polish immigrants in Dublin? Feliks quickly pushed this thought aside. Nah, he couldn't. They were beer buddies after all. So maybe it won't be bad to let him in… It's always good to get free Guinness.

The next mail was from Francis:

_Pologne;_

_Joyeux anniversaire, Felix! How does it feel like, gaining another year? No worries, you still look fab ;3_

_As it is your special day, is there anything you'd like? If I weren't so busy with retirement ages and terrorist threats, I'd come and help you celebrate in person. A letter will have to do, though unfortunately it can't carry my chic. I'll try to reimburse you later ;D_

_Things… Haven't been easy lately, have they? Everyone is suffering. But through it all, we must find a reason to be heureux. Are you happy, Felix? There isn't such a thing as pure happiness, if you think about it. There are only 'highs' to which humans and nations alike yearn to attain. Therefore, mon ami, I wish you as many highs as you want and require. But mainly, remain content with what you have. _

_Cheer up! I'll be celebrating with you soon… Personally :3_

_Francis[3]_

Good, another guest inviting himself over. Oh, well… it will be better if he'll prepare some extra food, if anybody else was going to join.

_…remain content with what you have…_ Nice said, France. Sometimes Poland thought that his people couldn't appreciate what they've got. They can achieve a lot of things, if they will be working together and prepare to it properly. After all – that was how he managed to take back his freedom.

When Feliks looked on the another e-mail, his eyes widened. Well, his relations with Israel was quite good, but birthday card from him was very surprising.

_Polin;_

_So it's your birthday again, ah? Mazal tov! May you live until one hundred and twenty! Oh, wait, you've passed that years ago XD Continue doing well, I guess._

_Things have been rough on you this year. The whole incident with your president was a total disaster. He was a good man, and didn't mind me much. But even though you've had quite a blow, it's good to see you back on your feet. God knows I've had enough experience doing that exact same thing. Everyone did. So cheer up and smile- everything is for the best._

_We have been through a lot, you and I. I still remember your initial dislike for my people and me, and I know there still are some in you that wish for nothing more than my destruction. I may not completely forgive you yet, but I certainly don't wish you harm. For that reason, I highly recommend you stay close to your friends, to said group I hope you consider me part of. Stay safe. I have a feeling we will have to face quite a lot in the near future…_

_Persevere, and yum huledet same'ach! _

_Israel[3]_

At first Feliks felt a bit offended by line about initial dislike, but after a moment of thinking he remembered few Anti-Semitic comments of his people and how embarrassed he felt after reading them, so he reluctantly had to agree. In fact Israel clearly stated that he was wishing him well. Besides, how many times someone was calling him in Hebrew?

The next letter wasn't from just one person, but from four persons.

_Hi Felix, happy Birthday and best wishes for you da ze ~\(≧▽≦)/~! Don't forget birthday originates in me da ze!_

_- Im Yong Soo_

_Shut up you thickheaded, you'll ruin the whole birthday party! You'd better get out before Felix throws you out of the house! Ah….sorry I shouldn't be so mean…hahaha *awkward*._

_Anyway, here's the present made by me and my brother Hong Kong, a big bouquet made of plump blossom and Chinese redbud, hope you'll like the sweet smell ^-^._

_- Taiwan & Hong Kong (still deadpanned)_

_Alright, first of all I apologize for the rudeness of my little brother aru…*facepalm*. I believe Independence Day is a big deal for you cuz I have a similar feeling towards it. In the memory of the freedom you regain, it really is a good idea to hold a big birthday party aru! That's why I brought some traditional Chinese food for you and hope all of you guys can enjoy it aru ^^._  
_By the way, thanks for the Poland Pavilion in the Shanghai World EXPO. Your architects were genius and you should hear how people praise the Polish fork-art paper cut-outs design! It really is amazing and thanks for sharing the beauty of Poland with people from all over the world aru. Sincerely,_  
_Wang Yao_

This mail made Feliks smile few times. Not because of Im Yong Soo's statement about birthday being originated from Korea and Hong Kong and Taiwan's harshly silencing him, but also because of China's words. Feliks felt glad that he was alone in his apartment, because now he was blushing like crazy. After all, someone living so far away and having such a long history was writing to him really nice things.

_Dear Felix,_

_How are you?_

_It's glad to hear your birthday and I don't really know what exact gift can express my wishes to you. I apologize I don't know much about Eastern Europe though it's a bit embarrassed to say so *blush*._

_Truthfully speaking, I am a big fan of classic music and Chopin is my favorite musician. If I've got a chance I want to pay a visit to the place he used to live in, I'm wondering if you will mind that._

_I'm sorry I talked too much, happy birthday to you._

_With Regards,_  
_Honda Kiku_

Good old Japan. Always polite, also in informal letters to a friend. Feliks noted in his memory that he have to show Kiku someday a Żelazowa Wola[5].

The last one was from Canada.

_Happy Birthday Poland!_

_You might not remember me, but I'm Canada, the blonde country north of America. You yelled at me over something with Obama last month (he's not my president, but that's okay, I suppose)? Anyways, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. May you have many more! Joyeux anniversaire!_

_Matthieu_

Feliks didn't remembered any reason for yelling at Canada. He shrugged his arms. Oh, well. It probably wasn't anything important. But somebody told him few days ago that there was also some kind of holiday in Matthew's place, so it would be polite to write him a response with gratefulness.

Poland replied for all the e-mails and closed his message box. He had a lot of time, 'til the birthday party, so he started to surf on the internet, eating paluszki and drinking his morning coffee.

* * *

Holding the bottle of his best vodka, Feliks stood in front of the entrance to his living room and smiled, because all his guests – both this invited and uninvited – seemed to have fun, talking with each other and eating the snacks. For a moment his eyes landed on the hallway of his flat. On its walls was hanged portraits of his most noble people – king Kasimir the Great, queen Jadwiga, the astronomer Mikołaj Kopernik, poet Adam Mickiewicz, Francois Chopin, Maria Skłodowska-Curie, marshal Józef Piłsudski and John Paul Second. Nostalgia and sadness overwhelmed him. He remembered all of them and wished that he could see them again. There was so much he wanted to tell them…

But suddenly the choir of his cities and regions cut his train of thought with loud performance:

_Niech mu gwiazda pomyślności_

_Nigdy nie zagaśnie!_

_Nigdy nie zagaśnie!_

_A kto zdrowia nie wypije,_

_Niech go piorun trzaśnie![4]_

They repeated it few times. Poland couldn't help, but smile. Meanwhile the foreign guests were too dumbfounded to sing too. Some of them tried to join, but failed. When it was end, Feliks nodded with gesture of gratefulness and walked in. He began to purr vodka into every glass. When his guests made a quick toast for "the health of the birthday boy" and emptied their glasses (France and England not without a wry grimace), Warsaw called everybody to the table and alongside with Cracow and Poznań served dinner – white borsch for the first and goose with buckwheat for the second meal. Later everything went smoothly. everybody was chatting with each other, from time to time someone was cutting their talking to make another toast or sing some patriotic or birthday songs. Actually, Silesia and Podhale sounded like he was already drunk.

Suddenly Feliks had a weird urge to open the window and let in some fresh air to the living room. He walked to the glass and did it, but he hadn't come back to his guest, he just leaned on the window-sill and gazed at the sight before him. It was a dark evening. At the every entrance of the block of flat was hanged Polish white-red flag. The wind blew tenderly on Poland, stroking his blond hair. He forgot about his guests and started to think about the past. A lot happened since Mieszko I conquered all tribes on Polish lands and Feliks was born. Poland grew up into strong country, had been through a lot of troubles, had his ups and downs. Every year Feliks tried not to focus on the harsh times and be happy on his birthday. And today he was happy. Because despite the last sad events he was hopeful for the future.

* * *

[1] All those regions have different dialects. Well, Kashubian is - in fact - a different language.

[2] Toruń is famous of two things (lately three, but it's not important in this story): Kopernik and gingerbreads (there's even a gingerbread factory named _Kopernik_ XD).

[3] Translations from French and Hebrew (according to Hannaadi88):

French-

Polonge= Poland  
Joyeux anniversaire= Happy birthday  
Heureux= Happy  
Mon ami= My friend

Hebrew-

Mazal tov= Good luck (a saying one says when they hear someone's good news)  
Yum huledet same'ach= Happy birthday

[4] Thevillage where Chopin was born.

[5] It's an birthday (eventually namesday or wedding) song for adults. Here's my free translation:

_Let the star of fortune_

_Never stop to shine for him,_

_Never stop to shine for him!_

_And who won't drink for health [who won't say "cheers"],_

_Let be hit by lighting_

_And who won't drink for health,_

_Let be hit by lighting._

**

* * *

**

****

And finally it's time for give you list of credits. Applause, everyone, for those wonderful persons:

America - Orpah

**Hungary - akane sarumara**

**England and Ireland - Kimanda**

**France and Israel - Hannaadi88 (of course)**

**Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, China and Japan - JasmineTeen**

**Canada - Gemina**


End file.
